Un amour de caïds
by SangDeGryf
Summary: OS sur un couple particulier. Deux personnes aux caractères bien trempés, sont attirés l'un par l'autre. Pour en savoir plus, venez lire! /!\ Yaoi::. Langage grossier::. Bagarre::. Sous entendu lemon.


Titre: Un amour de racaille

Auteur: Devinez... Moi, Gryfounette!

Rating: T (pour langage pas cool et bagarre pas trop violente rassurez vous...)

Résumé: Lorsque les caïds d'Inazuma veulent sortir ensemble... Ça donne ça...

Warning: Humour nul au rendez-vous ^^. M'enfin vous devriez être habitués depuis le temps ^^

Ndlsa (Note de la stupide auteur):

Coucou mes sucres d'orges *3*

Voici mon quatrième OS, bah que dire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est sur un couple pas trop commun mais je les aime bien.

Réponse aux reviews et petite annonce ^^ :

Sarah lolita : Tiens ton Os, en avance en plus ^^

Tamika-lee: Merci pour ta review sur TinderInazuma. Ça fait plaisir^^

La petite Alice: C'est pas une parodie celui là. Merci pour ta review ^^

Ninareli: Merci pour ta review^^

Pour Info: Sur cet Os et sur Princesse, je te défi de trouver une règle que j'ai transgressée, une seule . Sinon; se serait sympa que tu dise vraiment ce que tu pense...

LyriaLTempesta: Je t'aime aussi 3. Et je sais pas pourquoi je te réponds ici... -_-

Petite annonce:

Je cherche une bêta pour celui ou celle qui veut^^. Je ne mange pas, à moins que vous soyez en chocolat, dans ces cas la fuyez 0q0.(Guest c'est ta chance ^^)

Bon j'ai terminé mon blabla, on peut commencer.

Sur ce, bonne lecture^^

* * *

Au FFI pendant un entraînement.

-Prends ça! Hurla le Numéro 8 à son adversaire.

Celui-ci se retourna et percuta le ballon. Il chuta, et s'évanouit. _(Désolée si c'est rapide comme mise en action)._ Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la lumière aveuglante du ciel lui piqua les yeux. Il papillonna des paupières quelques instants avant d'ouvrir complètement ses orifices oculaires. Il capta ensuite une bribe de phrase provenant de ses coéquipiers:

-... Vu que tu l'as à moitié assommé avec ce ballon, tu pourrais le conduire à l'infirmerie au moins!

\- Tu as vraiment cru que j'allais aider un faiblard comme lui. Il n'a pas sa place ici!

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi! Archer a sa place ici, comme toi ou moi!

\- Tch... Très bien puisque c'est comme ça je vais l'emmener. Mais tu fais chier Jude!

L'insulté se contenta de sourire. Caleb se dirigea donc vers Archer, et l'accompagna jusqu'à l'endroit prévu. Le violet s'installa sur le lit et s'allongea les yeux fermés. Il sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il y avait un poids anormal sur le bas de son ventre. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Caleb à cheval sur lui, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Archer prit peur et essaya de se débattre, plus par fierté que par dégout, car il savait pertinemment que le brun lui plaisait énormément. Mais ce fut vainement, car Caleb avait profité de son sommeil passager, pour lui lier les poignets aux barreaux du lit:

\- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues Caleb? Interrogea Archer perplexe. Et puis libère moi j'suis pas ton jouet!

-Tu peux courir. Répondit le brun.

Puis sans qu'Archer puisse faire quelque chose, Caleb se jeta sur ses lèvres comme un tigre traquant sa proie. Il força l'entrée de la bouche du violet, que celui-ci gardait obstinément fermer, par fierté de ne pas se laissez dominé. La langue du brun embarqua celui de l'ancien caïd dans une danse enflammé, dans laquelle on pouvait facilement discerner le meneur. Lorsque Caleb rompit le baiser pour reprendre de l'oxygène, Archer lui décrocha un coup de genoux dans le dos. Son coéquipier le regarda d'une lueur mauvaise, mais lorsqu'il aperçut la panique dans le regard de son camarade, son sourire s'agrandit. Il balança au violet:

-Je sais très bien tes sentiments mon joli, mais sache que JE suis le dominant compris!?

Le violet tenta de cacher ses rougeurs, en vain. Puis énervé que son camarade le prenne de haut connaissant ses sentiments, il arracha les liens du lit et sortit de la pièce en courant. Il rejoignit sa chambre, n'ayant aucune envie de retourné à l'entraînement. Il avait bien trop honte pour ça. Il savait très bien que Caleb avait une réputation de briseur de cœurs. Il les prenait tous, personne ne lui résistait. Il avait toujours ce qu'il désirait de ce côté-là. Mais ça seul quelques personnes étaient au courant. Sa réputation il la tenait de son ancien collège. Mais Archer savait très bien qu'il avait couché avec au moins un quart des joueurs de la sélection. Il savait même leurs noms. Il n'avait touché qu'au plus beaux. Tous avaient cédé, soit par tentation, soit par chantage que ce dernier avait fait, ce qui fut le cas de Nathan et d'Axel. Archer avait appris qu'il avait couché avec Jude et David, et également Joe, lorsqu'il était à la Nouvelle Royale Académie. Tant de gens, et pourtant jamais d'amour. Mais ce qu'Archer voulais, c'était d'une véritable histoire, mais ça jamais il ne le dirait. Il voulait une histoire réel sentiments, sans pour autant qu'elle soit niaise. Mais il voulait garder sa fierté et sa réputation de racaille. Il s'était assis sur le lit, en face de son miroir, mais gêner par ses cheveux tombant sur son visage. D'un geste de désespoir, il s'empara d'un ciseau et coupa son tourbillon frontal et ses ailes. Lorsque ce fut terminer, il plaqua ses cheveux en arrière, laissant une mèche dépasser. Lorsqu'il vit les cadavres capillaires, il se mit à pleurer. Pleurer de rage, de haine, et d'amour.

Ça faisait une semaine depuis l'incident avec Caleb, qu'Archer n'était pas sorti de sa chambre. Il mangeait lorsque ses coéquipiers étaient à l'entraînement. Mark venait d'ailleurs de passer, pour la quatrième fois de la journée. Il était 17h lorsqu'Archer descendit prendre à manger, pensant que ses coéquipiers étaient à l'entraînement.

Il descendit à la cuisine, prit une pomme et détala. De retour dans sa chambre, il plongea dans ses draps poisseux, qu'il n'avait quittés que très rarement cette semaine. Lorsqu'il se retourna dans son lit, il vit Austin que le regardait, éberluer par la nouvelle apparence de son ami:

\- Qu'es qui est arrivés à tes cheveux? Et pourquoi tu ne sors plus de ta chambre? Ca va faire une semaine que l'on ne t'as pas vu? Ne me dit pas que... C'est à cause de lui?

Le violet tressauta silencieusement. Il avait confié ses sentiments pour le brun à son ami, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il saurait que c'était à cause de lui qu'il restait tout le temps enfermé dans sa chambre.

-Pfff. Dit-il pour unique réponse.

\- Ça suffit? Tu m'emmerde! Aux dernières nouvelles, il n'est pas seul dans l'équipe, et les autres se font un sang d'encre pour toi. En agissant comme ça, Caleb va croire que tu es faible!

Ce mot provoqua un électrochoc à la racaille. Il sauta de son lit, enfila un maillot, se coiffa en deux seconde et sortit rapidement de la chambre, suivit d'Austin qui affichait une mine heureuse.

L'entré d'Archer provoqua comme un arrêt temporel sur le terrain. Les joueurs s'immobilisèrent et le regardèrent, bouche bée devant sa nouvelle apparence, néanmoins plus séduisante que l'ancienne. Seul Mark, fidèle à son merveilleux rôle de capitaine, vînt saluer le revenant. Les autres le suivirent de près, posant milles et une question, sauf Jude et Caleb, qui étaient restés à l'écart. L'entraînement repris son cours, et Archer ignorait superbement le brun pendant la durée totale du jeu. Il savait que c'était osé de lui tenir tête, mais il voulait regagner sa fierté.

La fin de l'entraînement sonna, et les joueurs se dirigèrent joyeusement vers les douches, sauf Archer qui monta directement dans sa chambre. Il se lava dans sa cabine de douche individuelle, et laissa couler l'eau sur ses muscles endoloris par le sport. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il enfila des sous vêtement et un short et s'installa sur son lit, en écoutant du rock. Il baissa le volume de la musique lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il alla ouvrir, et sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, l'adolescent en face de lui le projeta sur le lit, referma la porte, et le bloqua au-dessus des draps. Archer s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Caleb. Son cœur se mit à accélérer et ses mains devenaient moites. Le regard cruel du brun toisa les prunelles, qui se voulaient imperturbable, du violet. Il immobilisa les bras de sa victime au-dessus de son crâne et dit méchamment:

\- Joue pas à sa avec moi! Tu m'avoue tes sentiment, puis tu disparais et réapparaît, tes cheveux coupés et tu crois que tu peux m'ignorer. Je crois pas non!

Avant qu'Archer ne puisse répondre, Caleb lui asséna un coup de genoux dans le menton, ce qui lui fit perdre connaissance.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le soleil l éblouissait. Il papillonna des yeux lorsqu'il vit Caleb penché au-dessus de son visage. Il recula précipitamment et se cogna contre la tête de son lit. Sentant que sa dignité et sa fierté étaient restées sur le seuil de la porte en position fœtal, il essaya de se redresser pour au moins garder le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Il regarda Caleb dans les yeux et lui dit:

\- Qu'es ce que tu me veux? J'suis pas ton jouet donc maintenant casses-toi avant que j'te pète la gueule!

\- Oh, il monte sur ses grands chevaux le petit caïd des bacs à sable. Tss, tu me fais pitié. Tu devrais accepter ce que je te propose, car t'auras jamais plus de moi! T'as vraiment cru que je pourrais t'aimer? Tu rêves coco. T'auras du cul et c'est tout!

Archer ne répondit pas. Il sentait les larmes lui monter doucement aux yeux. Lorsqu'il réussit à les faire redescendre. Il repoussa violemment le brun qui ce cogna, s'ouvrent légèrement le crâne au passage. Caleb riposta en envoyant un crochet dans le menton du violet, qui tituba, sonné. Il reprit vite ses émotions et décrocha un uppercut dans le ventre de son adversaire. Ils se battaient tous eux avec une détermination sans faille. Comme deux lions féroces qui se combattent pour un troupeau ou un territoire.

Lorsque Archer lança un violent coup droit sous l'œil du brun, il le regarda s'effondrer. Caleb savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre le violet, mais s'obstinait à se battre. Il se releva avec peine et toisa son adversaire un court instant avant de lui envoyer un poing dans le ventre, que le violet arriva à parer avec son avant-bras. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, mais aucun n'abandonna. La fin de la lutte pris fin et ils s'allongèrent tous les deux sur le lit, la tête ensanglanté et les poings éraflé. Ils reprirent leurs souffles et se regardèrent tel deux gladiateurs se toisant avant un combat d'arène. Archer dit au brun:

\- Dégage Connard! T'as rien à foutre ici.

\- Je fais c'que j'veux caïd des bacs à sable.

Le violet s'empara du menton de Caleb et l''embrassa. Un baiser intense et violent. Personne ne dominait, personne n'était dominé. Chacun était l'égal de l'autre. Lorsque Caleb essaya de pousser la chose plus loin, Archer le stoppa et fit:

\- Oh tu t'es cru où le coq? On n'ira pas plus loin sans MON accord et moi j'ai dit NON.

\- Tss. Il te faut quoi pour que t'acceptes que je te prenne?

\- Sache, petit con, que si je veux coucher avec toi c'est que malgré moi j't'apprécie un peu. Donc si on couche, il faudra qu'il y ait autre chose à côté.

\- Tss. Compte pas sur moi pour une romance nian nian à l'eau de rose. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on sort ensemble que je ne te foutrais pas une droite dans la gueule de temps en temps.

\- Je dois comprendre que tu acceptes, p'tit trou du cul?

\- Perspicace le connard.

Encore et toujours des disputes. Depuis toujours sa avait été comme ça. Ils se regardèrent, un sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres, et se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant et se donnant rendez-vous pour leurs première fois.

OoO

-Hi...han _. (Non ce n'est pas un âne je vous assure)_

Axel passa devant la porte de la chambre d'Archer. Si il se fiait à la voix, il dirait que Caleb était également présent et que surtout, ils avaient l'air d'être partit très loin d'ici _(A pétaouchnoc pour être précise...)._ Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il aperçut Mark, rouge de gêne en entendant les cris qui s'échappaient de la chambre. Axel se pencha vers Mark et lui susurra à l'oreille:

\- Tu veux faire la même chose, pas vrais? Ça peut s'arranger.

Le gardien de Raimon devint encore plus rouge qu'avant, si bien qu'il aurait pu faire concurrence avec les cheveux de Xavier

OoO

-Ah...ah...Oui!

Jude soupira. Il en avait assez d'entendre les ébats de Caleb et d'Archer. Entre leur bagarre et leur partie de jambe en l'air, il ne pouvait même plus regarder le documentaire sur les pingouins tranquille. Il se promit de leur en toucher deux mots.

OoO

Pdv Archer

Petits lecteur et petites lectrice lisant cet OS, nous avons quelque petites chose à vous dire. Tout d'abord, vous ne devez pas refaire ce que moi et Caleb faisons en ce moment... Enfaite c'est top secret, on n'a pas le droit de le dire, ça risquerait de choquer la sensibilité des plus jeunes... Pas vrais Caleb ?

-HAAAAAAA ARCHER... AHHH!

Il cri fort le petit coq ^^.

* * *

Citation du jour: Cupidon, sérieux, apprends à viser ! Nan sans rigoler, apprends, on en a tous marre de tes cibles pourries.

A l'aomuuuuuuur

Je hais cette chose. Ça ne sert à rien et surtout... Bonjours je m'appelle guimauve enchantée...

Moi: Alors cet écris? Oui je suis désolée il est court et il n'y a pas de lemon, mais je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ça.

Caleb: Pfffff. Tout le monde sait que je suis avec Jude. Et c'est quoi ce pdv d'Archer à la fin...

ET POURQUOI C'EST MOI LE DOMINÉ!?

Moi: Tu peux te taper tout le monde, t'es tellement facile à caser. Tu as une tête de uke ce n'est pas de ma faute...

Caleb: Ta gueule auteur de mes de.

Moi: Chut ou je te mets avec... Jack!

Caleb: NANNNNNN!

Moi: Na! XP

Archer: Pourquoi tu me fous avec lui? Sans déc, t'as pas trouvé plus chiant?

Moi: Si Mark... Mais tu vas mieux avec Caleb ^^

Archer et Caleb: C'est officiel on va te tuer!

Moi: Euh...Au secours?(Je vais vraiment finir par crever en m'attirant les foudres des perso comme ça...)

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et je vous répondrais ^^ (Si le temps s'offre à moi évidemment -', et surtout que Flemme ne me rend pas visite …).

Bisouuuuuuux mes petits sucres d'orges ^^ et à la prochaine^^.

Pitite review?


End file.
